rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 26.1 Shark Attack
(3410) Danizelle: Doom (3410) Danizelle: Somewhat distracted ATM (3410) Danizelle: Somewhat. (3409) Lian: ok (3409) Lian: eventually Danzi is told what the last trainstop south is.. or she just stays on the train for awhile (3410) Danizelle: I didn't even know about the train, hehehe (3409) Lian: Yep trains, Niets most major inovation to the planet (3410) Danizelle: Nice. (3409) Lian: eventually she gets to the massive tree at the center of a small large patch of jungle that is generally surrounded by plains... some of which were one time worked by human hands ** (3410) Danizelle has a look around, rather curious ** (3410) Danizelle: Gonna take stock and look first, if anything she's untrusting of anything casually pointed out by Niet. (3409) Lian: as she gets closer it becomes apparent that its more swamp than jungle with very deep waters. (3410) Danizelle: Niet's sense of danger and normal peoples sense of danger do not seem to coincide (3410) Danizelle: Danzi abandons her human guise, mostly so she doesn't trip herself up and uses her serpentine form to navigate the bog (3409) Lian: (perception+survival) (3410) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,5,3 = (2) (3410) Danizelle: 2 successes (3409) Lian: Its pretty damn deep, deeper than these sort of places usually are. (3410) Danizelle: trying to stick to the shallow spots. (3409) Lian: (perception+awareness) (3410) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (3410) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,4,3,1 = (2) (3410) Danizelle: 3 successes (3409) Lian: there don't seem to be any shallow spots in the direction she's going and there's definately stuff moving around the large tree proper ** (3410) Danizelle watches for a few minutes, wondering why the hell there's a deep swamp like this ** (3410) Danizelle: Danzi looks at the water, noting that it's probably impossible to see in then wades out, and begins slowly doing her swimming/slithering thing through the water. (3409) Lian: (perceptiion+awareness) (3410) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (3410) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,3,3,3 = (3) (3410) Danizelle: 4 successes. (3410) Danizelle: I need to remember this ain't IRC (3409) Lian: there's a bunch of large things moving towards you in the water (3410) Danizelle: HOW large? (3410) Danizelle: Danzi slithers out of the water to get a better idea what she's dealing with, coiling her way up a smaller tree works (3409) Lian: they seem to be between 15 and 20 feet long (3410) Danizelle: How many? (3409) Lian: 4 ** (3410) Danizelle frowns, then slides back into the water cautiously, figuring on being careful even though there isn't much that she feels can threaten her ** (3410) Danizelle: keeping an eye on the water-bound unknowns (3409) Lian: (JB) (3410) Danizelle: (JB?) (3409) Lian: (join battle) (3410) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,3 = (0) (3410) Danizelle: (I suck) (3409) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,3,2,1 = (4) PAIN (3409) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,5,4,3,3,3 = (3) JB even (3409) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,4,3,3,1 = (3) JB even (3409) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,3,3,2,1 = (3) JB even (3409) Lian: A giant of a shark bursts out of the murky depths, translucent "wings" seem to be on its back with the itent to body slam Danzi deep into the water (3409) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (6) ** (3410) Danizelle goes cold as the water-bourne shapes converge and accelerate at her, dissolving into shadow and slithering underneath the shark-thing, coiling her tail around it and gripping it's fins. ** (3409) Lian: that beat her dv? (3410) Danizelle: Bloodless murk evasion (3410) Danizelle: see stunt (3409) Lian: (2) (3410) Danizelle: ask Lian (3410) Danizelle: (I'll roll my action once the other three go and try to figure out where lunch went (3409) Lian: his miss is followed up by a 3 spears of ice coming at her from three different directions (3410) Danizelle: Do I have to murk all three? (3409) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,7,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (4) (3409) Lian: Yes (3409) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,4,4,4,4,3,2,2 = (6) (3409) Lian: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (3) (3410) Danizelle: Miss, murk, Miss (3409) Lian: your action (3413) Sarah (enter): 22:17 ** (3410) Danizelle snarls silently, already burning with unholy green energy as she ends her shadowform underneath one of the sharks, gripping it's fins,crushing it with her tail and jerking in the fins to steer it towards the tree. ** (3410) Danizelle: (basically a flurry, clinch, crush to panic the animal, then force it to go where she wants (3409) Lian: There's a certain amount of irony as she leaps at the shark only to have it body fade into water and reform... much like she just did to it (3410) Danizelle: (No stunt bonus then?) (3409) Lian: (I have declared a dodge!) (3410) Danizelle: (BASTARD!) (3409) Lian: (Take your 4 motes) (3409) Lian: following up the dodge it turns and goes to bite Danzi in half (3409) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) ** (3410) Danizelle holds under the water, just barely, watching her opponents, waiting to see just what they try to do, ready to very abruptly move as these weird-ass winged sharks do their thing. ** (3410) Danizelle: Fail (3410) Danizelle: Unless I get no dodge stunt (3409) Lian: you ar edown from the flurry (3410) Danizelle: (By how much? and stunt bonus?) (3409) Lian: (2 dice which is 1 dv, you'd be down one for acting so, 1 under) ** (3410) Danizelle murks again ** ** (3410) Danizelle murks towards the tree, , awaiting the next customer ** (3409) Lian: where she reforms it follows up with another of the beasts going for the swallow whole manuever (3409) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,5,4,4,2,2,2,1 = (10) (3410) Danizelle: murk again (3409) Lian: One riss up and opens its mouth just where you are murking into (3409) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,1,1 = (11) ** (3410) Danizelle is a bit over 20 feet long BTW ** ** (3410) Danizelle murks back over to the first one, interposing it between herself and the next attacker ** (3409) Lian: (their mouth is big enough to get you inside. followed by a chewing!) (3409) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,6,6,5,5,3,3 = (4) (3409) Lian: and ice spear (3409) Lian: (Int+lore/occult or Int+war say which one you pick)_ (3409) Lian: (I am presuming you murk the spear) ** (3410) Danizelle murks one last time, turning to face the shark-things and grins wickedly, waving a finger back and forth alo "gty, Naughty eore pulling in the shadows and sensdnstreaming directly t he srk-tngs blinithir senses with the Ebon Dragon's touch ** (3410) Danizelle: one sec (3410) Danizelle: need to fix keyboard ** (3410) Danizelle murks one last time, turning to face the shark-things and grins wickedly, waving a finger back and forth as though to say "Naugty, Naughty before pulling in the shadows and sending them streaming directly toward the shark-things, blinding their senses with the Ebon Dragon's touch ** (3410) Danizelle: (Uncorking Seeing is Blindness on the little Bastards, second Cytheria to punish Sabine's children for their temerity in attacking a fiend) (3410) Danizelle: (I will flurry it if I have to) (3409) Lian: ((are you going to rull the int lore/occult or war?) (3410) Danizelle: sure, buying two successes (3410) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,5,2,2,1,1 = (2) (3410) Danizelle: (for a total of Four) (3410) Danizelle: (Sorry, I meant first ED for the excellency I'm using) (3409) Lian: (they are using charms, nonsapient beasts don't use charms) (3410) Danizelle: (on the charm roll) (3409) Lian: (ok roll) (3410) Danizelle: (I KNOW THIS! I figure if they can't FIND me I can figure out what they are) (3410) Danizelle: (sdo I need to flurry to hit them all? and stunt?) (3409) Lian: (So presumably you could communicate with them) (3410) Danizelle: (Might be easier if they're not trying to eat me) (3409) Lian: (2 dice, you'd need to flurry them all ) (3410) Danizelle: (that's fine, I start at 18 dice, BTW) (3410) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,5,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (9) (3410) Danizelle: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (3410) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,1,1 = (7) (3410) Danizelle: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (7) (3410) Danizelle: 12, 6, 9, 9. Each one that does not have a perception OR awareness higher than successes just got nailed (3409) Lian: and danzi is still in the water? (3410) Danizelle: not after she zaps them, getting out just in case Sabine gave them something woodgy (3409) Lian: they dive and start circling the tree Danzi climbed up in (3410) Danizelle: "Are you done yet, or do I need to start using my killing tricks?" she shouts. "Sabine may have made you but I am not your meal" (3410) Danizelle: (how many of the sharks are showing anima banners?) (3409) Lian: none (3409) Lian: one surfaces and seems to be looking in the Right direction as Danzi, "Talk" (3410) Danizelle: "Talking sharks. Sabine's been busy." She looks at the others. "Your mistress left. I'm here to see if her home can be put to use again until she returns." (3409) Lian: "We know she left, that's why we are defending it" (3410) Danizelle: "I'm not here to take it from her. When she returns if she bids it I'll leave, or more likely, when I build my own edifice, I'll do the same. (3410) Danizelle: "I didn't fight back particularly hard because one does not obliterate the defenses of another's home when you do not intent to take it from them" (3409) Lian: "prove it" (3410) Danizelle: "Prove that I can fight back effectively?" ** (3410) Danizelle gets a slow, lazy grin. ** (3409) Lian: "Your intentions" (3410) Danizelle: "i didn't kill any of you did I? (3410) Danizelle: "In fact I'd be surprised if I'd left so much as a scratch on your hides. I'm capable of doing much worse. but like I said, there's no reason to kill a guardian unless you intend to steal the home." (3410) Danizelle: ((BRB, nature calls) (3409) Lian: "perhaps, but there are more and we are just getting started" ** (3410) Danizelle grins. ** (3410) Danizelle: "Little shark, i murder Dragon-Bloods wholesale because it entertains me to so so. It take none of my own personal power to disintegrate the flesh from bones, crush or poison. I can dance all day long, but I do so love to talk. Now tell your friends to leave. You and I will talk. And you're going to refrain from being to bolt-happy for now." (3410) Danizelle: (social attack, using Soul Crack) (3409) Lian: 2 (3410) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,2,2,1 = (6) Buying two successes (3410) Danizelle: (9 successes) (3409) Lian: three swim off (3410) Danizelle: "There now. No, I'm not a threat to your mistress. It hardly suits my purposes to start a war with her when I have other, more dead things to be concerned with. My soul interest here is because I've been told your mistress and I share similar interests in altering life. I came to see if her place here would suit my purposes until i can set up my own, which takes time and effort I can ill afford at the moment." (3410) Danizelle: "besides, I'm not risking starting a fight with Ceylin or Lightning over Sabine's property should she come back to reclaim it." (3409) Lian: "That's not up to me" it swims back towards the Tree ** (3410) Danizelle waits, playing the patience game for the moment. ** (3409) Lian: she isn't attacked for awhile (3410) Danizelle: Does the shark return? (3410) Danizelle: or do I get to regenerate 16 motes in the interim? (3409) Lian: are you going to wait there for hours? (3410) Danizelle: Nope (3410) Danizelle: Hour, tops, then continue towards the tree (3409) Lian: There's a large number of cat/fox girls attending to various parts of the tree on the inside, at the base sits a massive white snake (3410) Danizelle: Danzi looks about quietly. "Well this is interesting." She slithers up onto a dry spot, not bothering to hide herself. ** (3410) Danizelle approaches, leaving her tiger claws at her side, trying to guess if these are yet more of Sabine's genesis creations ** (3409) Senoske: the snake watches her (3409) Lian: (wrong handle) (3409) Viper: "So you want to use the tree?" (3410) Danizelle: "Yes, for now, until your mistress returns, if it has what I need." (3409) Viper: "and what do you have to offer?" (3410) Danizelle: "If this place cannot serve my purposes, I offer my absence. If it can... I imagine I can turn it's energies to ends not mine in exchange for full use until Sabine returns. With the understanding that my obligation would end when I turned the tree back to her. (3409) Viper: "and what purpose is that?" (3410) Danizelle: Genesis artifice. Among other things I have dead things that need deterring from the area, and while Sabine is absent, her responsibilities to other parties are not. I offer my words on her behalf if said responsibilities come to bite her should I be able to use this place." (3409) Viper: "this place works for such" (3410) Danizelle: "i am willing to spend some time furthering Sabine's projects she left behind when I am physically present, but most of my time must be devoted to covering those responsibilities I mentioned. (3450) Lian (enter): 23:52 (3450) Lian: crashed (3410) Danizelle: (3409) Viper: "this place works for such" (3410) Danizelle: "i am willing to spend some time furthering Sabine's projects she left behind when I am physically present, but most of my time must be devoted to covering those responsibilities I mentioned. (3450) Viper: "She more than finished her projects" (3410) Danizelle: "Oh? And how long have these projets ben finished? Have they been monitored for side-effects and potential issues?" (3450) Viper: "I will slow things down when there are enough of both" (3410) Danizelle: "Oh? so you are a lifeshaper as well then? (3450) Viper: "Yes" (3410) Danizelle: "Why swould things need slowing down to begin with? Are you in mass-production?" (3450) Viper: "Eventually the sharks will outbreed the vats" (3410) Danizelle: "Why should you have to slow them down? there are faster ways of ensuring things such as this than making alterations after the fact. (3450) Viper: "Its easy enough to do it this way" (3410) Danizelle: "It's even easier to put a time-synced kill-switch so that they only breed fast for a certain time. Less effort, and you don't even have to round them all up (3410) Danizelle: "Well, less time sync and more generational." (3450) Viper: "I am satisfied with what I can do" (3410) Danizelle: "I'm not some silly girl with dreams of making a better puppy, cuter friends, or silly fluff. Evolution and change. they are a constant. i would further this, as well as bringing destruction to those who would cheerfully rape this place for it's secrets, and destroy everything Sabine has created. i don't want her manse forever. And your sharks, while entertaining, will not protect this place should the Walker in Darkness' Death knights venture south. They will kill everything here." (3409) Lian (exit): 00:18 (3410) Danizelle: "This place is not protected like ndenandsor, and all one needs to find it is to check the geomancy (3450) Viper: "You would swear to defend it Fiend?" (3410) Danizelle: "I will make it clear that this place is within the borders of Denandsor if they get curious. The Deathlord and his idiots have access to the libraries held by me and mine, were he to come here under those circumstances he would be violating an oath himself." (3410) Danizelle: "but my caoven cannot protect what we do not ostensibly control (3410) Danizelle: Sabine's absence creates... problems, as this place is hers alone. If she's not with the coven to protect it and none of us can truthfully claim it ours, then it cannot be protected from the Deathlord and his tools. (3410) Danizelle: I will not swear to fight a deathlord directly for this place, but I will extend the protection of the previous bargain here in exchange for it's use. Sabine returning to the fold would eliminate that necessity entirely. (3450) Viper: "Its a dangerous world" (3410) Danizelle: "And this dangerous place has creation's greatest killers about to traipse through it. if you think you can weather an abyssal killer or his deathlord master of your own accord, So be it. I'll be happy to leave you, your sharks and your animal girls to try and defeat them with harsh language, and the prayer your mistress will return to save you. However... I have a few ideas for deterring the attentions of the dead that this place could easily make happen. By necessity such countermeasures would be enacted here first... (3410) Danizelle: But if you're not interested... ** (3410) Danizelle turns to cross the swamp. ** (3413) Sarah: Disconnecting from server... (3413) Sarah (exit): 00:35 (3410) Danizelle: "I can always go back and tell Ceylin you declined the offer of protection." (3450) Viper: "You could. There are however very few Manses of the fifth category in creation especiallly ones dedicated towards the building of life and the Mother of Creation" (3410) Danizelle: "Then it would be tragic were this one to fall. You misunderstand me if you think I've any interest or care for protecting and shepherding something I cannot use. My coven's rather of a like mind. if it cannot be used... then letting it burn on it's own is always an option. (3410) Danizelle: "Besides, I'll have less of a conscience attack slaughtering death knights for it to recover it than I would fighting down a colleague's guardians." (3410) Danizelle: "make your choice snake. I would like to use this place, but if I cannot, then I've no incentive to protect it." (3410) Danizelle: "If I cannot prove to the Deathlord's satisfaction that this place is mine and off limits, then all bets are off." (3450) Viper: "That is what I was getting to then you said you weren't going to defend it.. there are many who might wish to take it" (3410) Danizelle: "And how many of them would care to let the creations of an infernal exalt live when they do? And how long will Ceylin, Lightning and Niet let an unknown live camped at our back door? Not so long that your sharks will bereed enough to stop THEM, even if they can fly. You can take the sure thing... or you can fail your mistress. Your choice."' (3410) Danizelle: "As to your other concern... Have you ever seen a deathknight fight?" (3450) Viper: "My concerns is that a certain fiend is trying to swear to not have to do anything that might minorly inconvience her" (3410) Danizelle: Minor inconvenience bothers me not, but I'm not going to let you try and trap me in a promise to fight to the death when some soulsteel-cladd jackass comes calling. That eliminates the possibility of waiting till he thinks he's won and burning him out while he takes a shit." (3410) Danizelle: "besides which, I intend to unleash my own particular brand of guardians on this jungle. I will ensure a detachment cwatches this place once I finish refining the design and implementing it. (3410) Danizelle: "Fortunately, for THAT I'm not needing the manse to generate them. And as you said. leaving this unprotected would be a tragic waste." (3450) Viper: "and others things that might come up?" (3410) Danizelle: "Such as? Do be somewhat specific, I may be a Fiend, but reading minds isn't my strongest ability. (3410) Danizelle: Yet. (3450) Viper: "Bored Solars, Lunars... so much" (3410) Danizelle: "Again, I'll provide guardians. If those fail... I'm pretty sure I can find ways to entertain myself with the likes of the Solars and Lunars. Perhaps add one to the menagerie... We shall see." (3450) Viper: "Then you are willing to defend this place" (3410) Danizelle: "Yes, so long as it is understood that there will be no stupid battles to the death, and if something does try to claim this place you and your... compatriots will give no hint of your origins. That way if someone slips through in my absence, you lot will still be alive, and it will give us a chance to properly welcome the new guests if they're ybeyond your ability to evict on your own. (3410) Danizelle: or beyond the ability of the guardians I will be generating to stop. (3450) Viper: "Defend it as you see fit" (3410) Danizelle: "I'm assuming that Sabine took the hearthstone with her?" (3450) Viper: "its in the center" ** (3410) Danizelle slaps her palm to her forehead. "I'll be removing it from the manse then. If some idiot comes through and manages to live through the experience, i don't want him able to run off with it. I will swear that if Sabine comes back to reclaim her manse I will give it back to her without rancor." ** (3450) Viper: "Very well" ** (3410) Danizelle nods. "Then let's get this place running again, shall we? I have epeople to burn, and Deathlords to generate some unpleasant surprises for." ** (3450) Viper: "You swear to take up the defense of this location to the best of your power?" (3410) Danizelle: "And using the best means at my disposal if and when it comes up. When Sabine returns, my stewardship ends as soon as she reclaims this place and tells me to get out or I finish my projects. After that this place is solely her responsibility."' (3450) Viper: "Verywell" (3410) Danizelle: *BWWWAAAAAAAA... Lightshow occurreth* (3410) Danizelle: And I need to go to bed, so I can go to work and plot Danzi building a skin mount (3410) Danizelle: or another skin mount as the case may be ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights